


Waiting For Superman

by The_Lost_Weeaboos (carcinoDreamer)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: And Masky is really ignorant, But hey arent we all?, F/M, Jus a bit, Toby is a bit of an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinoDreamer/pseuds/The_Lost_Weeaboos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when you looked up, looking into his eyes, you knew that everything you've been drowning in would go away soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For Superman

**Author's Note:**

> Real quick, Masky=Tim and Tim=Masky, right? Right. Good.  
> I tend to switch the names because you don't know him as Masky yet >:]  
> Now, ONTO THE STORY! :33

Christmas lights shone all throughout the city, the apartment style shops windows lined with the brightly colored things. It wasn't even December first, in fact, November still had a good three days left. Yet the air was filled with snow and you were walking along the narrow sidewalks in a thin sweater, just a little too distracted to care. Thinking to yourself you laughed a little, and broke into a run. Granted, that wasn't your best choice ever, considering it was black Friday. Laughing, you grabbed the hands of a stranger and spun around, and ended up switching off and dancing all the way down the sidewalk, past the shops. "I bet he's still coming, just a little too late..." you laughed, unaware of the person watching you. He still held onto your hands, watching you closely, but giving you a soft smile when you looked up with tears in your eyes. He was probably 19 or so, with messy dark brown hair and light blue eyes. "Who would that be?" He asked. "Hey Mask- Er- Tim!" Another voice called. You looked over to see a boy in a bright orange sweatshirt, grinning as he walked over. "Oh, hey man!" Tim replied as the other boy caught up. "This is..." "(y/n)." You finished, giving a small smile.

"Yo, nice to meet you. Hey, can I talk to Tim for a minute?" The boy asked. "Sure." You nodded, giggling as you watched him pull Tim away. "Its getting kinda late, Slender will be pissed if we dont get back soon." Hoodie whispered. Masky frowned and nodded, glancing back over at you, standing there silently. Hoodie was right though-the sky was already black, even though it was probably only eight or so. "okay, fine." Masky huffed. "Hey, (y/n)!" He called. "Hm?" You asked, shuffling over to him. He slid off his yellow jacket, putting it over your shoulders as you watched him in surprise. "You looked cold." He said. "I gotta get going, but I'm sure we'll meet again later." "Oh...Okay." You said, looking down. Sighing, you watched the boys run away before you turned and shoved your hands in your pockets.

\---

Running inside, you ran straight up the stairs and into your room. Before anyone could bother you, you threw open the latch on your window and pushed it up, quickly crawling out onto the roof. Smiling, you snuggled deeper into Tim's jacket and started counting the stars. "Yeah, he's still coming just a little bit late, he got stuck at the corner, he's saving the day..." You sighed, still smiling. For a while you watched some cars go up and down your street, but they were few and far between, because apparently most people don't feel like being out around one a.m. "They're like shooting stars, aren't they?" You asked no one in particular. As another car passed, you laughed a little and made a wish. Though a few feet behind you, watching you from your room, Toby faltered. He was going to kill you, but... maybe he should just tell Masky, before this gets any stupider then it already is. "Fucking romance... Eugh." He muttered as he slipped out of your room.

~~~~

"MASKY. MASKY. MASKY. MASKY. MASKY GOD FUCKING DAMNIT I WONT STOP UNTIL YOU TALK TO ME." Toby growled. "FINE! WHAAAAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT?!" He screeched in return. Toby flinched, turning around. "Whatever then. I killed (y/n)." "....I... You.... What?" Masky stuttered, grip tightening on a knife he was holding. "Nothiiiing!" Toby sang, walking away. "Oh hell no, get back here!" Masky yelled, throwing the knife. It missed its target, but it well enough went right next to Toby's face and pinned him to the wall, sending a clear message. Masky followed not far behind, nearly punching the wall and getting face to face with him. Toby narrowed his eyes a let out a low growl. "She's talking to angels, Counting the stars, Making a wish on a passing car, Dancing with strangers, Falling apart, Waiting for Superman to pick her up. And you, little bastard, are who she wants." Masky stood there in shock for a few seconds before yanking the knife out of the wall and running downstairs. "Whoa whoa whoa WHERE ARE YOU-!" Jeff started, but Masky shoved past him. "HEY!" "LEAVE THE BITCH ALONE!" Toby yelled, jumping down the stairs after him. "Slender!" Masky called. "(y/n)'s address. I'm going killing tonight."

\---

Sighing, you looked down. It was actually a really nice night, and you ended up lost in thought to the point where you didn't even notice the shadow behind you. "Um... Hey." The sudden voice behind you made you jump a bit, startled. "AH! Oh... Tim." "Sorry (y/n), didn't mean to scare you." For a second you stared at Tim as he sat down next to you. "Just one question... why the hell are you on my roof, and how did you get here?" "...oh." 'Good question.' He thought. "I live around here and went for a walk, I saw you and decided to join you. Now my question- why do you LIVE here?" Tim smiled at you and you both ended up laughing. "I... um... Thanks for joining me." You sighed, looking down again. "Yeah, no prob..." He trailed off, lifting your chin up and pressing a soft kiss to your lips. "Thanks for being here." Blushing, you looked up as he put his arm around you.

For the rest of the night, you two ended up watching the stars and sharing the silence.

'Good night, mi amor, my love, my love.'


End file.
